


Giving In

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Learning Curve [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Giving In

“Stop!” Dean yelled, making Crowley look at him, eyebrow raised. Your eyes were squeezed shut, just waiting for Crowley to kill you. When you heard Dean’s voice echo through the trees, they shot open, looking at him. Even Sam was staring. “If she’s not mine, why bothering killing her? She’s just some innocent kid!”

You took Crowley’s distraction to try to get free. Your heel came down on his foot as hard as you possibly could. His grip loosened just enough for you to squirm free. Sam rushed to you, reaching out. Crowley growley, throwing Sam into a nearby tree before his arm came around your waist. He lifted you from the ground, kicking and still trying to get free. “Looks like she needs to learn some bloody manners.” He sapped. “Until next time, Squirrel.” Crowley said sarcastically before snapping the two of you away.

Dean panicked, not knowing what was going to happen to you. The second he knew your mother’s name, he knew you were his. There was no doubt. He didn’t want to admit that, just to keep you safe. And he’d failed at that. “Fuck.” He muttered, going to help up Sam. “Come on. We have to get her back.”

“Oh, now you believe her?” Sam brushed himself off as they walked back towards the car.

* * *

As soon as you were out of the woods, you were with Crowley in hell. Well, you thought it was just some run down place. Your hands were no longer bound, and the gag was gone. “Where are we?”

“Hell, love.” He told you, his voice cold. “ _You_. Find the Winchester brat a room.” He told one of his guards. “Squirrel doesn’t want to play Daddy, looks like I’m adopting.”

Your eyes went wide. “ ** _WHAT_**?!”

He smirked, a wicked gleam in his eye. “Looks like Hell just inherited a princess.” There was no caring to his tone, and it chilled you to the bone. “You start lessons first thing tomorrow. If you’re going to be the princess of Hell, you need to learn to act like one.”

The guard led you away, not saying a word, his facial expression not faltering a bit.  


End file.
